Tartarus
Tartarus is "Super Greek Hell" (as described by several Brandom Members) in Ancient Greek Mythology. He is considered to be the most powerful being in the Brandom, since he is a Primordial God, after all. Events Tartarus appeared in the Brandom sometime before the Ides Of March, or when Julius Caesar was stabbed 22 times by his 22 senators and Once by his friend, Brutus. On the Ides Of March, he broke into Ginger's hospital room, which she was in because another person by the name of Ginger stabbed her. He stabbed her 22 times and banished a nurse who tried to help her into Primordial Chaos. This caused her to die. He quickly went and stabbed Beef to be able to have stabbed 23 times in that day. When Ginger was revived by Piragua, Tartarus confronted her and destroyed her house. He claimed to feel sorry about that and forcefully took her down to Tartarus (the place). Ginger's friend, Underworld visited her and gave her food until he tried to free her and had his memories stolen out of his body by Tartarus. Tartarus kept her down there for over a month, until his son came and found her. Sora instantly grew disgusted with his Father's actions and freed her and Underworld's (along with Hades') memories. He continued killing and hurting people after that, only sparing Sora from the bloodshed. Mounds, later on, threw a bottle of a portion of his own mind at Tartarus, moments before he would kill her. That almost immediately destroyed the body he was using, and he had to spend several days reforming the body. He decided it wasn't worth it, however, and got a different body. Dodecahedron Arc Eventually, he started keeping injuring people to a bare minimum. He began distributing white Pentagonal Dodecahedrons to a select few people, claiming they held immense power when brought together. He ended up giving Ginger a green Great Dodecahedron and Beef a red one, telling Beef in particular not to let anyone take it. An Egyptian named Surat appeared, claiming to be looking to defeat Tartarus and quickly became informed of the Dodecahedrons and their supposed power. He began to work with Sora to collect them. Sora received 10 from Pepsi and was given one by Tartarus while Surat took Ginger’s and Beef’s ones, as well as a 12th one from Honey. When they brought all 12 minor ones together, a blue Great Dodecahedron was created. Before the Dodecahedrons could be used, Tartarus appeared and killed Surat. He then crushed the green and blue ones with his bare hands, sparing only the red at the request of Sora. He was then approached by Piragua and began to attack him after a short conversation. Piragua punched him a single time, leading to his instant demise. Personality Tartarus acts superior to everyone else, either not caring at all about the people he is talking to or severely hurting them. He loves to see people afraid of him, or so it appears. He acts if he is the perfect being in existence, and pretends to not know why people are afraid of him. Relationships Sora Tartarus does not seem to care much for his son, although he does what he told him to. Sora, in turn, loathes Tartarus, claiming he killed his mom shortly after he was born. Ginger Tartarus seems to love hurting Ginger, or otherwise scaring her. Every once in a while he would go and taunt her, before leaving her alone. Ginger hates him for what he did to her. Beef Tartarus has stated that Beef owes him a debt for his creating Underworld, without whom her children would not exist. Beef is completely terrified of him and calls for Underworld's help whenever Tartarus appears to her. Underworld Tartarus does not seem to care for Underworld, being content with just letting him do his own stuff. However, when Underworld tried to rescue Ginger, Tartarus figuratively killed him. Tartarus stabbed him several times when he tried to protect Beef from him, causing him to almost die. Category:Characters